Blood Red Rose
by Chabela-Bela21
Summary: Naruto and Gaara have been best friends since childhood, but are their feeling towards eachother more than that?


**Blood Red Rose**

XChabelaXSasunaruXFangirlX

"Will you please calm down, Temari? I told you, it's nothing." Naruto snapped, turning to walk away, but running straight into Gaara, who was looking at him with serious eyes and a clenched jaw that just spelled BAD. Especially since Gaara was the sensitive type that got pissed very easily--especially with Naruto.

"How the hell do expect me to calm down?! You've started it again, Naruto!" Temari shouted, clenching her fists at her sides so hard that her knuckles began turning white.

Naruto spun around to face Temari and give her another excuse until Gaara spoke again. "Why?" he murmured, sounding torn. Naruto slowly turned back to look at Gaara again and felt his heart split in two when he saw the grimace on his face. "Gaara--" Naruto began, but Gaara cut him off. "I don't want to hear it, Naruto… I don't…" He said in a barely audible voice, turning around and walking away before he lost control then and there.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about‼! You're always hurting someone because of the crap you do! And especially him! You know how much he worries about you?!" Temari shouted, flushing pink on her cheeks and feeling the tears surface. Her usual hard,-i'll-kick-your-ass- face softening into a frown just made it harder on Naruto's heart, no matter how black and cold it was. "Tem...Temari… I'm sorry. I --" Temari slapped him hard across the face before he could say anything else. "Apologize to _him _not me, you shit head!" she demanded, turning and running away before the tears could overflow. Naruto dropped to his knees and let his head hang, his wild blonde hair falling over his sky blue eyes.

__________

Gaara had run straight to the dormitories, up to his room and into the bathroom, locking both doors behind him. He'd lost complete composure once he had fallen to the floor of the restroom, beginning to remember the first time Naruto had begun cutting himself. Naruto had always looked like a happy person, but no one knew that deep inside he was bleeding, and they never had the clue how much he hated his life. Gaara didn't want the same thing to happen to Naruto, especially not Naruto. Not only because they'd been best friends since they were little, but because Naruto had been the one to rescue him from drowning when he had gone through that state of depression, not to mention how much he cared about him. Though Gaara hadn't necessarily quit, he had tried. Gaara still cuts himself, especially when things are they way they are now. If Naruto hurts, Gaara hurts too. They've had that bond since they were twelve.

"Why do you always have to go and do those kinds of things to yourself, Naruto?" Gaara muttered, slamming his fist on the cold tile, hearing a 'crack' before a chip flew off and sliced his cheek open, the blood dripping down to his jaw line and chin, mixing in with the tears he hadn't noticed were there. He needed to calm down, and usually to do so he would write poems or songs, so Gaara decided to stick with a poem. He unlocked the restroom the door and walked out to his desk, taking the note pad and pen and beginning write;

_On the outside I'm living_

_The inside's a carcass of my rotting black heart._

_It won't stop aching, I can't quit shaking…_

_I'm falling apart._

_Consumed by anger, blinded by pain_

_All numb through the bones I might as well already be dying._

_The pain trickles through my veins like hot flesh-devouring acid._

_I can't stop crying. You won't quit lying…_

Gaara quit; too depressed to keep writing. "Why isn't it doing anything, dammit!?" He shouted, frustrated, going to the restroom to wash his face. The sound of the water running reminded him of the first time he had found Naruto cutting deep into his wrist at two in the morning. He had been crying in the restroom, but had turned the faucet on so that Gaara wouldn't wake up, not realizing Gaara had never fallen asleep. Gaara had to forcedly take away the razor, because Naruto just wouldn't stop no matter how muck Gaara pleaded. The images of that night flashed through Gaara's head, causing his anger to wash over him, devouring him and bringing him in deeper into the black, suffocating abyss of pain. Gaara lost total control and slammed both fists into the mirror, sending shattered glass everywhere, chunks and bits going into his skin, the blood dripping down his hands, arms, and mirror. He'd begun to cry again, cascades of saltwater flowing down his cheeks. He hadn't realized the glass had cut him in many other places, not realizing he was losing all that blood. The only thing repeatedly going through his head was Naruto. _Naruto Naruto Naruto._ Gaara stumbled to his desk, dizzy to the point he was seeing black stars and grabbed his notepad and pen, writing down Naruto's name before he had collapsed on the floor from blood loss and exhaustion from crying.

_________

Once Naruto had gathered his thoughts he'd began to run towards the dormitories, knowing Gaara would be there. When he reached their room the door was locked, he knocked on it a couple of times but no one would answer, so he tried to slam the door open, but it hadn't worked either. Finally, he checked under the mat where Gaara usually left the spare for the odd occasions they wouldn't go to their room together, and he got to open the door. He walked through the kitchen and turned a corner into the bedroom, to find Gaara passed out on the floor, blood everywhere; making Naruto presume Gaara dead.

Naruto felt his eyes water and fell to Gaara's side. He glanced up into the bathroom and saw the blood in there, and the shattered glass, and he saw the notepad in Gaara's hand. It was smeared with blood but he could still make out what the words said and began reading it. That last word. The one obvious word; Naruto. Gaara had capitalized it too, the last letter going off the notepad as if his hand had gone numb. Naruto moved Gaara's hair out of his face and saw that he was breathing, luckily, but there was blood everywhere. Naruto managed to lift Gaara off the floor and onto the bottom bunk of their bed and hurried to the restroom to see if he could find the first aid kit. He quickly returned to Gaara's side, beginning to take out all the glass shards with the tweezers, and noticing his eyebrows twitch, even though he was out of it. Once he was sure all the glass was out of his wrists and hands he cleansed and wrapped his hands, and simply cleansed his cheek and put a band-aid over it. The other wounds didn't look so bad so he didn't bother doing anything with those and remained there, watching over Gaara.

When Gaara woke up everything seemed fuzzy. He turned his head to see Naruto, and immediately his vision became clear, but all he noticed was Naruto holding a razor blade to his wrist. Gaara sat up abruptly and snatched it away, slicing the side of his finger and Naruto's wrist. "NO!" Gaara shouted, feeling woozy again and slowly slumping back against the wall where the wall and bunk bed met.

"What the FUCK?! Oww!" Naruto flinched and automatically put his mouth over his wrist. "You fucking-" Naruto paused when he realized Gaara had woken up, and he frowned.

"you were going to cut yourself!" Gaara exclaimed.

Vain raised an eyebrow. "No, I was going to cut off the bandages because I couldn't find scissors. Look at what you did!" Vain complained, showing him the thin, dark red line.

"so you weren't…" Gaara began.

Naruto sighed, "No. I won't do it anymore and this time I swear. After what happened today with you…" Naruto frowned at Gaara.

Gaara shrugged. "Do you know how pissed off I am? Or was? Or whatever?"

Naruto nodded. "as upset as I am."

"No, I'm a hundred times infinity to the infinite power plus two more than everything you say more pissed at you than you are with me." Gaara said sternly, flushing pink on the cheeks and bonking Naruto on the head, forgetting he had a lot of cuts on his hand. "shit!" Gaara flinched.

"Meh." Naruto poked out his tongue.

"screw you…" Gaara muttered, getting up, but falling back down on the bed. "this is bull…" Gaara groaned. "I can't even get up."

Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen, bringing back a box of pizza he'd ordered an hour ago. "You smelled it right? That's why you woke up?" Naruto smirked, placing the box on top of Gaara's lap.

"Yes I care more about the pizza then I do about you…" Gaara said sarcastically.

Naruto felt confused "What?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"It's nothing. Can you get me something to drink and ranch?" Gaara said instead.

"Of course, queen." Naruto said, getting up to go get it and coming back. "Here" he said, handing it to him and making him scoot over so he could sit down and eat too. Gaara opened the bottle of ranch and "accidentally" squeezed some on Naruto's face, laughing. "You're an ass!" Naruto laughed, then frowned. He grabbed a slice of pizza and squished it up into Gaara's face.

"ah! What the hell?" Gaara complained once he pulled it off his face. He looked at Naruto and they both started laughing.

Once they'd stopped laughing there was an awkward moment of silence between the two until Gaara broke the silence by wiping away some ranch from Naruto's face with a slice of pizza and eating it.

"Did you really just do that?" Naruto asked, looking at him blankly.

"I could do it some other way." Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

"I'd rather have that than you wiping it up with pizza" Naruto retorted, not really knowing what the "other way" actually was.

"Really? Okay."

"I mean… wait, what --" before Naruto could say anything else, Gaara grabbed a hold of his face and licked off the rest of the ranch as if it was no big deal. Naruto felt his face turn pink "What the hell?" He murmured, looking down.

"well you said 'I'd rather have that way', didn't you?" Gaara smirked.

"How was I supposed to know that y--" Naruto got cut off again, only this time because Gaara kissed him.

"Thanks for not letting me bleed to death." Gaara grinned, getting up and beginning to head towards the kitchen.

"You're confusing me‼!" Naruto squeaked, bright pink in the cheeks, the color in contrast to his tan skin and making him look adorable.

"I know… It'll be all cleared up soon though, I promise." He smiled, walking back with a bottle of water.

"You're weird." Naruto frowned.

"But I'm _your_ type of weird."

"How the hell did a sad depressing day turn out like this?!" Naruto demanded, still very confused and disoriented.

"I don't know… it just _happened._ Like most things do. I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. Though I've always thought it obvious…"

Naruto sighed. "Okay, you're beyond confusing now. Just be quiet or something…"

Gaara chuckled and grinned, going in for another kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys liked this one! :D I'm planning on making a sequel or something. I know that when i say i'll write a sequel i never do, but this time i am! especially since i already have it written! now just to type it up...

Yours truly,

XChabelaXSasunaruXFangirlX


End file.
